Warrior Saga: Rebirth
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: <html><head></head>A friendship forged in the heat of battle and tempered by the flames of war. The Doctor was not alone when he fought in the Time War. A rare Silver Regen called The Warrior was by his side, but who was she? What secrets were contained within her origin and why was she not present for The Moment? What happened to The Warrior of Gallifrey? *First in the Warrior Saga*</html>
1. Chapter 1: The Distant Call

Lady A: Hello everyone and welcome to the Warrior Saga: Rebirth! Apologies to those who are waiting on the Phoenix Saga and the Guardian Saga but I have been sitting on this story for a while and I thought I might as well get it started. I don't have many chapters for it and it is slow going because I'm doing a lot of research into the Gallifreyan culture and the Time War and it's a bit time consuming. This will be updated irregularly at best but try to stick with me. Also this story is Rated M for future chapters because well, it is a war and all and things will get kind of graphic as we get further in. That being said, shall we begin?

Looking Forward: We are introduced to Artimes Blaine and her elder brother, Trinity. Along with a furry menace known as Sebastian the rabbit. It tells a lot about their personal history, both separate and together, and their having the ultimate marathon of their favorite shows. Then wham! Artimes disappears in a white light.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Distant Call<p>

* * *

><p>Two robed figures stood before a holographic terminal, their eyes roaming the cerebral scan of a human mind. Strange circular symbols appeared at random, indicating the levels of different portions of the brain. The two figures tweaked with the controls and marveled at the cerebral construct before their eyes. They were simply astounded by the levels they were seeing, completely off the charts in all categories.<p>

"Sir, we may have found it." One of the men stated, calling over to the head official.

A third robed figure joined them. He had dark eyes and a slightly balding head. He carried himself with an air of importance and superiority.

"Are you certain this time? The last batch was rejected by the Untempered Schism and we are running out of time. Rassilon will not be pleased if we fail to produced the ultimate warrior." The official snapped highly irritated and under a great deal of stress.

The second robed man gestured to the holographic screen.

"Yes sir. All levels are not only optimal for the program, but superior to all others previously selected; both intellectually and imaginatively." The second man answered calmly.

The balding official looked over the scan, his eyes lighting up with both awe and hope.

"Both mind and soul, so completely intertwined in a single individual. Simply superb…and to think that such an amazing creature was produced by such a simplistic and apish race. They probably have no idea what this beauty could truly accomplish." The official commented clearly pleased by their discovery.

"Shall we begin the cycling sequence, sir?" The first man asked.

"Prime the Dimensional Claw. Bring her to us. Bring the Warrior of Gallifrey to where she belongs." The official ordered smirking, his eyes containing an evil glint.

* * *

><p>East Coast, Untied States, Earth, 2015.<p>

* * *

><p>A young woman with dark blonde hair stirred slowly from sleep, giggling and squirming a bit. She threw back the covers after a moment and cracked open her forest green eyes. Her gaze fell upon a medium sized, grey rabbit with white feet. She stared at the furry little creature, a scowl on her face. She sighed as she brought him into her arms and snuggled him into her chest.<p>

"What are you doing, Sebastian? Did Trinity let you out of your pen again or did he get clever and use you as my alarm clock again? Using a rabbit to wake me instead of risking his own personal safety yet again?" She asked while she stroked his fur.

Artimes had gotten this little furry menace after she had read a story called _The Time Child: Aftermath_ by _Danni Fielding_. She had completely fallen in love with that fictional rabbit that she just had to have one of her own. She blamed it entirely on her love for _Doctor Who_, but her Sebastian was really hard to resist. He was simply too cute and she couldn't stay mad at him, knowing it was probably Trin who put him in her bed.

She rose from her bed with a sigh, setting the rabbit in the middle of the bed. She stretched her arms over head, popping her back into place. Her eyes grew distant as she felt the strange pulling again. Her hands lowered to her sides as her mind tried to figure out what was calling to her. It had been happening a lot the last couple of weeks and was becoming more and more frequent. It felt like she was meant to be somewhere else, but she didn't know where that place was or how to get there. She yelped in pain as Sebastian nipped her fingers, obviously demanding to be fed. She momentarily forgot the odd pulling sensation in favor of glaring at the furry little creature, rubbing her abused fingers.

She picked up the menace that was Sebastian and placed him back in his pen before leaving her bedroom in search of both his breakfast and hers. Not to mention a certain elder brother she wanted to smack for getting her up at this ridiculously early hour of nine thirty in the morning. She hated mornings and Trin knew it too. She was a night owl and favored the darkness because she could see the stars. She walked into the kitchen as a man with dark blonde hair, almost brown, closed the refrigerator and looked over at her with a smile on his face.

"Did you hear that banshee earlier?" He joked his eyes sparkling with humor.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up, Trin. You should really stop using Sebastian as an alarm clock." Artimes retorted as she walked further in.

Her brother chuckled and handed her some lettuce for the finger biting menace that was her rabbit.

"He's the only one you won't attempt to murder before ten in the morning and besides, my vacation starts today and you know what that means, right?" He countered giving her a mischievous grin.

Her eyes lit up with excitement, having totally forgotten about her brother's vacation. Every year, her elder brother was forced to take a three week paid vacation. He didn't have a choice in the matter, considering he worked every day of the year including the holidays. It was company regulations that made it mandatory and her idiot brother was too much of a workaholic to actually take a day off, let alone three weeks. To solve the problem of his ever increasing boredom, the siblings had taken to watching marathons of their favorite TV shows; Sherlock, Merlin, Doctor Who, Torchwood, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Supernatural, Dark Angel and any others they could squeeze in…including some anime and the occasional audio book or miniseries.

Artimes practically bolted from the room, making her brother laugh at her enthusiasm. He knew that she would jump into overdrive the moment he mentioned it and like always, he was right. Once the pair were washed, dressed, and had their stomachs appeased, they began their vacation with Merlin. They went through all five seasons and moved on to Dark Angel, followed by Sherlock, The Sarah Jane Adventures, and then Torchwood.

* * *

><p>Trinity sat on the right side of the couch watching his baby sister laugh, smile, cry or shout at the television screen while they were watching Doctor Who. She had always been extremely attached to the story that followed the last Timelord. He knew the reason for it as well. The Doctor was the one person who would understand how it felt like to be all alone. His little sister had always been on her own, trying to muddle her way through the world and yet still trying to make people smile.<p>

Their parents had divorced when she was four and he was eleven. They had spent some time together when they were kids like summer breaks and what not, but it had never really been that much. He knew Artimes viewed him more like her father than her brother, but he was okay with that. Their dad had not exactly been father of the year and initially didn't even claim her as his daughter, so Trin stepped in and filled that void in her life.

Their lives became pretty hectic when they got older and they were practically torn apart. He had gotten married and had two sons, both of which he would never see again because his wife left him and divorced him. He often wondered what he had done to make her flee back to her mother. He had a steady job, looked after and doted on his sons, was always attentive to her health, and he even stopped communicating with his baby sister just so she wouldn't get jealous. Nothing had been enough to keep her and she took his children away.

While his life went to hell in a hand basket, his little sister was struggling to understand why she couldn't do things that normal people could. She had trouble concentrating and staying focused and when she did focus on something that focus was absolute and laser tight. She was being picked on by her peers, ignored by her teachers, and put down by her own family; calling her lazy, useless, and worthless.

Both siblings were hit with a deep depression that they had fought separately to overcome. Trin had found himself a lovely woman to whom he got engaged to, but tragedy struck again and he lost her in a car accident. Artimes, around the same time, had gotten engaged herself much to everyone's surprise, but broke it off when her fiancé's parents drove her to her mental and physical limits, pushing her to the very brink of her sanity.

A couple of years passed and both siblings were still struggling. Trin was damn close to becoming a drunk and Artimes had become a bit of recluse though she called herself a hermit. He couldn't take it anymore and called the one person who had always been there for him, his baby sister. He hadn't spoken to her in almost ten years and hearing her voice again was like being able to breathe again. She had been overjoyed to hear from him and it made him feel so guilty for losing contact with her in the first place. They spent almost six hours on the phone and by the end of it, he had made his decision. He invited her to live with him and she had been over the moon in the happiness department.

His sister was one of the kindest, gentlest, and purest souls that had ever existed. She was always quick to forgive and even quicker to listen. She shied away from conflict and yelling, but she was not a pacifist by any definition. She was quick to defend those she cared for, no matter the odds, whether she had known them for five years or for five minutes. After she moved in, Trin began to notice how confused she got when it came to little things; lists, instructions, etc. It was hard for her to stay on track for more than ten minutes at a time and her attention easily wandered.

After observing her behavior for almost four months, he finally took her to the hospital and the doctors diagnosed her with high functioning autism and ADD. In lamest terms, her mind was so mucked up that even if she learned the designated behavior techniques and coping strategies, she simply couldn't function in a professional or occupational field. That left it up to Trinity to take care of their practical needs like the rent, money for food, utility bills, etc, but he did discover early on that his sister was a genius when it came to the heart.

When he came home from work being all tired and grumpy, she would be intentionally funny and downright silly just to get him to smile. When he hit his low points and missed his sons, she would be there to hold his hand or simply hug him while he crashed. When he got angry which happened very rarely nowadays, she would let him rant then make the most blunt joke known to man and have him rolling on the floor, clutching his sides in laughter.

His eyes softened as he continued to watch her. She was munching away on some popcorn before suddenly throwing some at the TV when the Doctor did something idiotic, causing Trin to chuckle at her antics.

She was his life, his light, and his strength. She made the world a much brighter to live in and she never gave up. Even when she had nearly lost her mind, she never gave in. She had pulled herself back from the edge of the abyss and made her life better, pushing herself to become whole once more. He honestly wished that he had her kind of strength, but alas he did not. He was more than happy to take care of her so she wouldn't have to struggle so much and she could continue being the amazing person he had come to admire and respect.

He frowned slightly when she stopped mid laugh, her eyes becoming distant and contained that far away look that he had been noticing in the last month and a half. It was happening more and more, but especially frequent the last few days. He had no idea what it meant but he didn't like how it made him feel…like she wasn't there anymore. He nudged her a little and it took a few seconds for her to snap back to reality. She smiled at him, her eyes warm and bright, and he mentally sighed in relief as the room seemed to become brighter again.

* * *

><p>The pair called it a night after they had finally finished up the last bit of <em>Doctor Who<em>. His sister had been so out of it that Trinity had to actually carry her to bed. She snuggled into him as he picked her up and walked to her bedroom. He laid her down, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, big brother." She said quietly, her voice slightly slurred from sleep.

"I love you too, baby sister." He answered smiling softly.

"Not a baby." She mumbled before drifting off.

He couldn't help the small chuckle that rose up out of his chest and the grin that made its way on to his face. He leaned down and kissed her head one last time, brushing the hair out of her face before leaving the room. He glanced back for a moment when he thought he saw something glowing. He looked into her room but found nothing amiss and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p>Trin awoke with a start as he heard his younger sister screaming. He practically fell out of bed and scampered to the door. Throwing it open, he raced down the hallway and into her room, finding it empty. He heard her scream again and bolted towards the living room. He found her standing in the middle of the room in her sleep wear, a spaghetti strap shirt and pajama pants. The very air around was rippling like water and it was clear that she couldn't move.<p>

"Trin, what's happening?!" She yelled as her body began to glow in a soft white light.

He honestly had no idea. He couldn't begin to understand what was happening because he had never seen anything like it in his life. He took in her terrified stated and he knew he needed to calm her down. He tried to get closer but the air pulsed forcing him to remain at the edge of the room.

"Artz, look at me. Look at me!" He shouted and her panic filled eyes snapped to meet his calm ones, "I don't know what is going on, but everything will be alright. Remember what it is that you draw strength from. Remember the promise the Doctor made when he chose his name."

"Never cruel nor cowardly. Never give up, never give in." They said together as the light became brighter.

"I love you, big brother." She whispered tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too, baby sister." He replied earnestly.

"I'm not a baby, Trinity." She countered smiling.

He returned the gesture, his own eyes filling with tears. The light became blinding and she screamed. There was a loud ripping sound and then nothing. Everything went dark and returned to the dimly lit room from before. The only difference was that his sister no longer stood before him…she was gone, vanished into thin air. His bay sister was gone, the only thing he had to live for had just been stolen from him, but instead of feeling broken, he was pissed…beyond pissed. He made vow to himself that he would find her, one way or another, and she had better be safe and happy when he did, otherwise there would be hell to pay. No one took his Artz…no one.

* * *

><p>Lady A: There you have it! Chapter 1: The Distant Call of the Warrior Saga is complete! So tell me what you thought about it and leave tons and tons of reviews! Keep a lookout for Chapter 2: Sage! Stay tuned!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Sage

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to Warrior Saga: Rebirth! So sorry for the long wait, but this story is almost entirely original and it is sometimes hard to adequately describe everything that is going on. For those of you who read Ember, you can actually read the second installment without having to read this one, but Rebirth does help with the background of things and goes a bit more in depth into my OC, Artimes. Now, I'm apparently rambling again, so let's get to it, shall we?

Brief Recap: We were introduced to Artimes and Trinity Blaine, two siblings with a love for many television shows along with Doctor Who. We learned a great deal about their personal history and how they grew up, both together and apart. Artimes had been feeling a strange pull for weeks like she was being called somewhere else. Then after a very long marathon of shows, they went to bed. Artimes awoke during the night and was screaming. The air had been rippling around her and she had begun glowing with a white light. She was then whisked away to parts unknown after a few final words with her elder brother. (Okay, not so brief.)

Looking Forward: Artimes arrives in an unknown place and she is not alone. She meets a man named Sagero Malderani who she calls Sage. He reveals to her exactly where she is and that she has somehow been pulled across realities and into a world where the Doctor was real. Moreover, she learns that she is in the time span before the last Great Time War and that she was going to be put through test after test while training to become a warrior. Participation is mandatory and there is no way for her to escape it.

Now on with the show!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Sage<p>

* * *

><p>Artimes awoke with a groan in a very dim room. The tile she was laying on seemed to be some type of marble. The walls were a reddish brown with circular symbols carved in intricate patterns along their surfaces. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself into a kneeling position. The symbols reminded her of the Gallifreyan language. She even saw a bit of Old High Gallifreyan lining the edges of the walls.<p>

As her mind began to clear, recent memories surged to the surface. She had been with Trin, watching marathons of their favorite shows. They had just wrapped the rest of the last season of Doctor Who. She was still getting used to Peter Capaldi but wasn't entirely against him anymore. Trin had carried her to bed that night and tucked her in. An image of her brother smiling at her, his eyes full of love, worry, fear, and a tiny bit of anger flashed through her mind. Someone had taken her…had taken her away from her brother. Whoever or whatever it was, was going to regret it because Trinity was her champion and was fiercely protective of her.

She squeaked in fright as she felt a hand touch her right shoulder. She jerked away from the unknown figure and scrambled away. She flipped onto her backside and backpedaled until she hit the wall. Her forest green eyes finally adjusted to the light enough to see the owner of the hand that had touched her. He had floppy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a soft face. He was slim, but he definitely had some muscle on him and looked to be about five foot ten inches.

The look in his eyes made her stop cowering like a frightened mouse, their shiny green depths holding both worry and kindness. She wasn't reading any hostile intent from him, but his entire posture seemed to be steeped in sadness and loss. He reminded her so much of the Doctor in that moment. His mouth began to move but the sounds coming out of his mouth were unlike anything she had ever heard before. It was like he was singing a beautiful melody and his baritone voice made her want to melt. Of all times to be attracted to someone. For all she knew, he was the one who kidnapped her, yet the moment she thought that she knew it was wrong.

He stopped speaking and inched towards her, her body reacting instinctively and tensing in readiness. He regained her full attention when he placed his hands on either side of her face, kind of like how the Doctor did when he went into another's mind. She felt a coolness, like water, enter her mind and her fear skyrocketed. Her breathing accelerated and she was two seconds shy of ripping away from him. Her mind instantly rebelled as he moved deeper within, forcing him to stop his progression.

'I mean no harm. I am simply bonding us so we can communicate in the same language, both telepathically and verbally.' The man's deep baritone voice echoed through her thoughts.

She frowned and stared at him for several moments, searching his eyes for any kind of deceit or trick. Finding none, she settled down and allowed him entrance into her mind, but kept him firmly away from her memories. Her instincts were telling her to trust him…that he could, in fact, be trusted in the first place. She forced her body into a state of calmness and her fear gradually abated. The coolness completely enveloped her mind and she shivered involuntarily.

'Almost done. I promise.' He assured sensing her discomfort.

After another few moments, he retracted from her mind, the coolness vanishing; however, a new sensation took its place, the feeling that she wasn't alone anymore and that no matter what she was safe with him. He smiled softly at her and her fear disappeared entirely.

"Better?" He asked aloud, removing his hands from her face.

"That's English, so what language were you speaking before because it sounded like singing." She countered her curiosity rising.

Her eyes were lit up with the thrill of gaining new information. Her curiosity often times got her into trouble, but she simply couldn't resist learning new things. He chuckled at her change in demeanor, his posture relaxing.

"The native tongue of my people." He answered.

"And your people would be?" She prompted.

He looked like he was fighting a rather large smile.

"Aliens." He answered.

"Duh. I figured that much out on my own, thank you. Contrary to popular belief, not all humans are stupid, but what is the name of your people, your planet of origin, the planet we're on? Hell, what is your name, how old are you, what do you do for a living, what about family, does your people have the same concepts of family as humans do? What…" She rambled only to be stopped by the man covering her mouth with his right hand.

A small grin appeared on his face, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"You remind me so much of an old friend of mine. He was always so curious, seeking out new information and ways of doing things. It got him into more trouble than you could possibly imagine. Now to answer a few of your questions: I'm a Gallifreyan, you are currently on the planet of Gallifrey, it is the home of the Timelords, and my name is Sagero Malderani." He replied removing his hand from her mouth.

She stared at him in shock. He had just said Gallifrey, that he was a Gallifreyan, and that there were Timelords. How did she come to be on Gallifrey of all places? She had assumed that the burnt orange planet was purely fictional. There were two possible conclusions: the first was that she had simply been transported off Earth and into the constellation of Kasterborous. The second was that she was no longer in her reality at all and in a world where the Doctor may actually be real. She stood up hastily and Sagero rose as well, worry etched on his face and dancing in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked reaching out to balance her as she swayed a bit.

She clung to his forearms, trying to wrap her head around this. She needed to ask. It was the only way to get confirmation, but could she trust him?

"Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, the Shining World of the Seven Systems, governed by the Lord President and the High Council, at war with the Daleks." She rambled off.

He looked at her in surprise but nodded his head.

"We're not at war yet, but it is coming soon. How did you know all that?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist as she started to tremble.

She was before the Time War. She was on Gallifrey before the Time War. There was absolutely no possibility of her surviving the war on her own and she had no means in which to locate the Doctor and that was if he even existed in the first place. Was this a reality where he didn't exist at all and there was no one to stop the High Council from enacting the Final Sanction and ripping apart the Time Vortex? Oh God, what was she even doing here? Why was she brought to this place? Was it an accident or was it on purpose?

"I've been dragged across realities, haven't I?" She countered shocking the brunet once again.

"Yes, by a device developed by the inspired called the Dimensional Claw. It homes in on people with unique and often advanced cerebral constructs then pulls them across the dimensional barriers and through the Void. The Academics use these people in a program they created a few centuries ago to create the ultimate warrior, the perfect killing machine. The ones unfortunate enough to be brought here are given handlers, people who look after them and care for them. Most are volunteers, but some of us are not." He answered truthfully.

"You're one of the ones being forced, right?" She asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"It was this or death and I made a promise that I wouldn't go off myself." He answered his eyes full of sadness.

"Why would you want to kill yourself? Did you lose someone?" She asked timidly.

"My baby sister. Haven't really been right in the head since she died…till now." He answered his eyes warm and soft.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and heartbeat quickened. She could stare into those eyes for an eternity and never want to look away. She cleared her throat and straightened up a bit.

"My name is Artimes Blaine. You said your name was Sagero, right?" She asked and he nodded, "Can I call you Sage because Sagero is a bit of a mouthful?"

He smiled sadly at that and she was about to retract her earlier statement.

"My sister called me that. It's nice to hear it again and yes, you may." He answered.

She analyzed the sensations and feelings emanating from the warmth still inside her head. For a few moments, she inwardly debated the pros and cons of trusting him. She finally decided that she needed to trust someone and it might as well be him.

"I trust you, Sage." Artimes stated firmly, shocking the Gallifreyan once again.

"Just like that?" He questioned disbelief written on his face.

"Just like that. I have always trusted my instincts and my instincts tell me that you're my friend. To explain the knowledge I possess of your people and planet: back in my reality, there's a television show that depicts key points in a certain Timelord's life like chapters from a story." She explained.

"Which Timelord? Anyone I might know?" Sage asked honestly curious.

"What friend did I remind you of?" The blonde countered sidestepping his question entirely.

She didn't know if he was a friend or an enemy in regards to the Doctor, so it was better to err on the side of caution or even if the Doctor existed at all. That was a very depressing thought.

"Back at the academy, they called him Theta, Theta Sigma but the name he chose was…" He started.

"The Doctor." She interjected her eyes filling with tears of relief.

"Yeah, that's the name he chose after graduating from the Academy. How did you…it's his life that you've seen, isn't it?" He replied realization crossing his face along with a great deal of some emotion she couldn't identify.

She nodded, a huge smile making its way onto her face. She was in a world where the Doctor was real which meant that there was hope. It was a faint glimmer but it was there nonetheless. She had something to strive towards now.

"I'm in a world where the Doctor is real. That's all I need to keep going, so tell me what is going to happen to me." She demanded her eyes shining with determination and unshed tears.

"The first step in the program is to garner acceptance from the Time Vortex at the Untempered Schism and if you survive then you'll begin the conversion process and your biology will be rewritten, changing from human to Timelord. There will be a high possibility of you dying in the next seventy two hours. Are you okay with that?" He explained.

"It doesn't sound pleasant, but what other choice do I have? The Academics won't take no for an answer, so I'll simply have to deal with it. I'm not really keen on the whole dying thing so I'll simply overcome every obstacle they throw my way." She replied.

"It would be unwise to mention the show verbally. Remember we can communicate telepathically now and no one will over hear us. There are those who do not lie in Theta's favor amongst the Academics' ranks. Tread carefully." Sage warned.

She nodded in agreement as they heard footsteps approaching from outside the room.

"You'll be there, won't you? You won't leave me?" She asked her fear spiking slightly.

"I won't leave you, I promise. You may not always see me, but I will always be with you…in here." He answered tapping her head with his index finger.

Artimes swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She'd admit it…she was scared…scared of what was coming, of what she was going to go through, and scared of what she might become. She had to remember that Sage was with her and most importantly, the Doctor was real. She had to stay alive so she could meet that impossible man and his magical blue box. She didn't care how impossible it might seem, but she was going to survive the Time War, escape The Moment, and find the Doctor. With those thoughts in mind, Artimes forced her body into a state of calmness and prepared herself for what lied ahead.

* * *

><p>Lady A: There you have it! Chapter 2: Sage is complete! I know, it was quite a bit of dialogue and not much description but I was mostly focusing on the meeting between her and Sage because this meeting is very important and will be woven into the fabric of this story so completely that everything pretty much begins from here. Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter 3: The Untempered Schism! Stay tuned!<p> 


End file.
